The invention relates to a sensor device which is used to provide a control device with at least one operating parameter of an oscillating conveyor, the control device being used to control a drive device for exciting oscillations of an oscillating rail on the basis of the operating parameter, the sensor device comprising at least one sensor element for recording the operating parameter or at least one measured value from which the operating parameter can be determined. The invention also relates to an oscillating conveyor.
Oscillating conveyors are used, for example, to supply small parts or components in automated manufacturing processes and to transport bulk material. An oscillating rail of the oscillating conveyor is excited by a drive device to perform an ellipsoidal oscillation or shaking movement which conveys the material to be conveyed along a predefined path. The oscillation of the oscillating rail can be excited by controlling an electromagnet in such a manner that it periodically attracts an armature connected to the oscillating rail. The oscillating rail can be mounted by means of leaf springs.
In order to operate the oscillating conveyor in an energy-efficient manner, that is to say in order to achieve large oscillation amplitudes even when using low excitation energies, it is advantageous to operate the oscillating conveyor at or close to the resonant frequency of the spring-mounted oscillating rail. Large oscillation amplitudes are advantageous since the oscillation amplitude is related to the conveying capacity. In addition, the intention is to achieve a constant oscillation amplitude since this is a prerequisite for a constant conveying capacity.
In order to achieve a large and stable oscillation amplitude, it is known practice to use sensors which record operating parameters of the oscillating conveyor.
The document DE 19 741 524 A1 discloses an oscillating conveyor which comprises an optical sensor which monitors the oscillation amplitude. The drive of the oscillating conveyor is regulated on the basis of the recorded oscillation amplitude.
The problem in this case is that corresponding sensors have to be supplied with energy, on the one hand, and the signals from the sensors have to be guided to the drive device or to a control device assigned to the drive devices, on the other hand. Cabling of the sensor can be complicated and susceptible to faults, in particular when the intention is to connect a corresponding sensor to the vibrating oscillating rail.